


Game Notes

by Tigerwoman



Category: Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerwoman/pseuds/Tigerwoman
Summary: Game notes from our current campaign that will read somewhat like a narrative.  I'm not starting at the beginning, and will probably jump around quite a bit as I try to reconstruct events.  I can't guarantee that they're going to make much sense to anyone but me, but you're welcome to try and follow along.





	Game Notes

The group stood before Winifred the Gingerbread Witch's lair, speaking with the witch, herself. Convinced that Judge Coyme was actually the perpetrator of the heinous crimes of stealing children to drain their life force and create a Philosopher's Stone, not Winifred as he'd led our heroes to believe, the group needed to come up with a plausible story to tell the Judge when they went back to Berus. They finally settled on telling him that they'd lost Winifred's tracks when they'd entered the woods and hadn't found her.

Assuring Winifred they would do their best to protect her, they left the child the witch had saved with her and her cat familiar and returned to the city. It was late when they arrived and they decided to go back to their rooms at the inn they were staying at, The Thick Slab. They stopped in the inn's common room and Rose slipped out to consult with her black market contacts. She discovered that the Judge lived in the basement of the Constabulary Building. They agreed that after a good night's sleep they would head over to the Constabulary Bldg to see him headed to their rooms. 

Rose discovered that her sister Ann was missing. She found a note in their room in Ann's handwriting, saying that she'd gone out with a search party to try and track down the child that had been taken and/or the witch. Frustrated, Rose knocked on the door of the room the men were staying in and related her concern, adding that she was especially frustrated because Ann is pregnant. The group agreed that if Ann did not return by morning they would search for her.

The following morning Rose's sister Ann had not yet returned, and the group was concerned as they headed to the Constabulary Building. They were greeted in the reception area by Zackerydackery Binks, the same irritating man they'd dealt with the day before when they'd tried to meet with Judge Coyme for the first time. Zackerydackery advised them that Judge Coyme had been out all night searching and not yet returned. Vlad tried to get Zackery to let him go downstairs and use the restroom. It was a ploy that would have allowed him to try and access the Judge's private chambers. ZDB said no, although Vlad, and then Rose, grew insistent. Rose finally lost her temper and howled that the group should attack Zackery, but Valros stepped in and spoke up, calming the group. He sauntered up to Zack's desk and leaned on it, positioning himself so he was blocking doorway to the staircase. He flirted with Zack, telling him that he found him forceful and how much he liked that. He charmed him with his charisma, allowing Rose to slip away downstairs. Zack finally relented and told them they could wait.

Having accomplished what he'd hoped, Valros rejoined the group at the bottom of the stairs. They entered a room that had a door at each end. Concerned that Zackerydackery would come looking for them and find them someplace they shouldn't be, the group decided to split up. Valros and Soren went one way, and Rose and Vlad went the other. Rose and Vlad ended up in a small library, while Valros and Soren entered another room full of the decayed, mutilated corpses of children - the ones that had gone missing from the village. They were even more horrified by the discovery when four of the children rose up as zombies and attacked. There were also blood blob monsters as well. Valros cried out for help and Rose and Vlad joined them. The four struggled with the children. Valros called upon the power of his ancestors and the sword of one of his ancestor's appeared in his hand. He slashed at the kids while Soren called upon his phantom, and used his whip to fight the zombies.

Eventually, Valros was knocked unconscious by the blood blobs, which started doing additional damage to him, while the rest of the group feverishly fought the walking dead. They finally defeated them. Vlad used 'create water' to wash away the blood blob that had covered Valros and tried to feed him a vial of blood, but he was unconscious. Rose cast 'cure light wounds' on the unconscious Valros, but instead of healing him, he coughed up blood and took more damage. Soren stopped Rose from trying again, reminding the group that whenever Valros healed himself, he used his own wand. She found the wand in Valros' pack and used it on him. He was healed and regained consciousness.

The group went on through a hallway to another room. Valros opened the door to find two different kind of blobs ready to attack. He backed out of the room and closed the door. Rose decided to try her hand and they attacked her. Vlad came up and used a cone of fire to attack them. Valros drew his crossbow but couldn't get a clean shot at them so he held his action while fighters closer to the melee battled the blobs. Finally they were defeated and the group decided to follow the hallway back to the library.

In the library, Soren cast psychic significance on the books, and they found that several books that looked like journals were bound in human skin, and contained notes going back quite a way that described ongoing work on trying to create the Philosopher's Stone.


End file.
